Teal Eye's
by Charmedbloody
Summary: What goes on behind his teal eyes as her hurts him self over her. Will he live from harming him self. Read to find out.(One shot.)


**Teal Eyes**

Ryou side:

Every time she shows up late I don't want to yell at her. But I have to. I hate her boyfriend. Why can't she like me? I love her and I want to tell her this. But I don't so I yell at her. I find my self falling more and more in love with her. I want to pull her in close and kiss her hard on the mouth and never let her go to that Masaya ever again. But no I just lean here against this door frame. It's the only thing that holds me up right now as I watch her run into his arms. It takes all my will power to stand and turn and walk back up the stairs and into my room for a very long time.

Ichigo's side:

I hate the look in Ryou's eyes when Masaya shows up. I find him wearing sleeves now. I fear he's harming him self. I wonder over who this girl is? Masaya and I are friends now. But I have a since that Masaya isn't telling me something that when I do hear what this is. I am going to be hurt. I turned and follow Masaya out of the café and we walk towards the park. Masaya knows I'm a mew. I whish he didn't know. I wish he was Ryou. Now were did this thought come from. Strange thought that it is.

Ryou:

Once inside my room I remove my trench coat that I now wear because of my pain. I remove my shirt and I pull out my razor then I lock my door. I look down at my scars and feel only sadness and fear. I made up my mind up that this was it. That if I can't have her then I don't want to live anymore. I pick up my razor as the tears fall. Nothing else worked to rid her from my mind. This is the only way. I cut my both of my wrists. It stings as the razor cuts in deep. I put the razor down and I lay back and let death come to me.

Ichigo:

I stood up from the park bench. I felt something deep with in me. I don't know what it was. But I had a since I should go to the café right there and then. I ran off yelling behind me to Masaya that I would talk to him later. I ran full cat speed to the café. I ran past the girls not seeing Ryou down stairs. I ran up the stairs not caring if the others follow me. I knock on Ryou's door first no sound comes from with in. So I break down the door. I gasp at the sight before me. I couldn't believe that Ryou slit his wrists. I tried to stop the bleeding as the tears fall. Ryou was pale. Very pale. I prayed that he would make it. After he did I was going to yell at him then tell him how I felt about him. Someone gave me towels to tie around his wrists to stop the bleeding. He didn't fight me.

Ryou:

I opened my eyes and saw the torment of my soul. I went to speak but she shook her head at me. I think she's going to yell at me when I'm stronger. God he looks like a goddess in her outfit right now. I heard sirens coming. I thought about turning into Alto and running off. But the darkness is closing in on me.

Ichigo:

I rode with him to the hospital. I wanted to know why he would do such a thing to him self. It hit me who might have caused him to do this to him self. It would have to be me. Or it's Lettuce but I don't think so. Who knows right now? I'm only guessing right now. He is given to the doctors and I sit down and wait with the others until he comes out. I want him to live. Please let him lives please. I think I am in love with him. I don't know.

Ryou:

I opened my eyes and found my self looking into a doctor's eyes. He told me who brought me here. All but one person left to go home and get some sleep. He tells me this person doesn't want to go until she talks to me. He asks me if I want to see this girl. I didn't know what Mew it what. And some were deep down I hoped it was Ichigo. So I tell him yes.

Ichigo:

I look up as the doctor walks out of the room. He holds the door open for me and I walk into his room. I hear the door close behind me as I walk up to Ryou's bed. I stand there looking at him.

Ryou:

I blinked a couple times. I couldn't believe that Ichigo was standing right there before me. I listened as she spoke to me. In her sweet voice though she was yelling at me.

Third:

"Why in the blue blazes did you try and kill your self tonight. Tell me who were you killing your self over Ryou. Tell me now." Ichigo growled at him.

Ryou blinked "You."

Ichigo nodded her head "I thought it might be. Ryou I'm only going to tell you once and you will listen good do you hear me." She sees that he nods his head "Good. I don't love Masaya I really can't stand him anymore. And that he's only a friend. I love you. And if you do this again. I swear to god I will follow you over to the other side and ring your neck. Under stood?"

Ryou:

I blinked as I stared at her as she spoke. After the end I nodded me head that I under stood her. I couldn't believe it that she loves me. Maybe one day I will ask her about it. Maybe after all this I will be me again. And I can start dating Ichigo. Maybe. One day at a time.

Third:

"I will be here for you throw the whole thing my Alto." Ichigo winks at him. "Your eyes are the same color in either form. There teal the color of tears. So don't cry for not having me Ryou. Cause you have me now. Now and forever my teal eyes." Ryou pulled Ichigo down into a deep smoldering kiss.


End file.
